Voltron Salvation and Future
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: It is not the circumstances of how we are born are irrelevant its what one does with the gift of life that determines who you are. As the Paladins reunite after escaping Zarkon they answer a distress beacon and from it their mission to beat Zarkon had become complicated... but perhaps unknown to them they have found a new generation of Paladins to finish the fight should they fail.


Voltron Salvation and Future

ESKK: Well this is my first attempt at a solo Voltron fic so please enjoy it.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender they belong to DreamWorks who royally fucked up near the end.

(Start)

The Paladins had luckily been reunited again after their involuntary fly through space. Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk came out ok which Allura enjoyed as she nearly lost Coran to a fate worse than death… un-birth. Allura was happy that Coran made it but Shiro was not lucky as he was in a healing pod right now as he needed some time to heal. This of course would take some time as she knew a few days may be needed which depended on how bad the injuries were.

So while everyone was off doing something Allura was in the castles bridge sitting by herself. Coran had placed the Castle of Lions on auto-pilot and in case they needed a wormhole Allura could activate the tele-dove. As Allura sat there she began to let her mind wander as she always commented she didn't do well with kids but Blatzy would make quips how that wasn't true considering how gentle she was with the children of the castle servants who did not have a sitter at the time.

But despite this Allura couldn't help but picture herself years from now holding a child of her own in her arms. The war comes to an end and here she was an old relic of Altea just existing. Maybe she and Pidge can try to create a new generation of Altean's using biological science and genetic manipulation. But Allura knew if she did that it would be wrong. Both ethically and for any successful attempt at just using it to be a breeding mare for reviving her people. But as she sat there she remembered in her youth how she pictured herself and a hansom Altean male as she held a child in her arms but now that wasn't possible.

Allura liked taking time to herself every now and again perhaps with a swim in the pool or a nice hot bath as it helped her clear her mind of things. But she also remembered how she basically lied to the Paladins about Zarkon and his connection to the Black Lion. Allura wanted to explain it better to them but she could not find the words as it hurt her. As she sat there she wondered how their descendants would look to their tales. Would they learn from history and avoid repeating it or would all this just happen again.

She knew with other realities it's possible for it to occur again but Allura wanted to hope. She wanted to hope that in the future this reality will learn from the mistakes of their forefathers and go on to a new future. But as Allura was sitting there she remembered being held prisoner on Zarkon's ship how a Druid had come in and with the guards restraining her inserted a needle into her neck. Though the odd part was at the time they didn't inject anything. In fact they were drawing blood from her. She assumed it was basic procedure to process prisoners that way but Allura digress.

She had no idea how long she had been in the prison but she knew anything could have happened between then and now. It wasn't until the Paladins came to save her that Allura forgot that event until now. What purpose did they need her blood for, was it for some Quintessence based experiment or for something more heinous. Or did that druid just have a fetish for blood. She dared not think but deep down she was concerned as Pidge once said that some believe that Blood is the currency of the soul.

What if the Galra plan to clone her or something of the like. Hopefully the damage done at Galra HQ destroyed the sample or damaged it enough to prevent that horrid thought. As Allura sat there with the mice the alarms soon blared as Allura heard this and quickly acted as she got to her feet and took command of the Tele dove.

Soon Coran, Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunt ran in as they took their stations. "What's wrong?!" Pidge asked as she got to her seat as Allura spoke to the shortest Paladin.

"It's a distress beacon." Allura said as Pidge looked it over and saw how loud it was.

"Sounds like a Baby's Cry Distress Beacon." Pidge said as Allura heard this as well.

"Baby's cry?" Allura asked as that did not sound ominous at all.

"I heard of those a high level of SOS in the Garrison meant to attract attention of everyone and anyone who can answer even if it's an enemy." Keith said as Lance heard this as well.

"Well looks like someone's been reading." Lance said as Keith rolled his eyes a bit.

"If its Rolo I say we ditch him." Hunk said as Allura then sighed a bit.

"If someone is calling for help even at the risk of enemies then it's our job to go investigate and answer it." Allura said as somehow she felt something was at work here.

"I could be a trap." Keith said as he looked to Allura as Hunk agreed on this.

"Be that as it may we have a responsibility to everyone who desires aid." Allura said as she then looked over to Coran. "Coran set the coordinates to that beacon." Allura ordered as Coran nodded.

"As you wish princess." Coran said as it was agreed as once the coordinates were set Allura got to work.

(Scene Break Space)

The Castle of Lions exited the Wormhole as from it they arrived at a moon to a planet making their way to the coordinates.

(Castle of Lions)

The Castle arrived over the surface as the crew were shocked at what they saw as this wasn't a Freedom Fighter ship or even Rolo and his crew. This was a Galra craft as it clearly had crashed here but could be salvaged. Outside it was a single Galra soldier sitting on the side as Allura looked closely and saw he was clutching his side.

"A Galra sent that signal?!" Lance asked in shock as he saw it as they Paladins save for Shiro were in full armor.

"Coran do a scan of the area for any signs of hostiles." Allura ordered as they got close.

"None it seems he's alone." Coran said as Allura nodded.

"Come we best greet him but be on your guard." Allura said as she didn't trust the Galra Soldier even if he was possibly injured.

(Surface)

"Attention Galra Craft." The intercom was heard as the Galra solider took off his helmet and saw the Castle of Lions arriving. The one Ship he was hoping above all else to see as he looked to his hand and saw it was covered in his blood. "We are coming to assist you please drop all your weapons." Allura was heard as the soldier would have done so but he could barely move as is.

The Castle of Lions began to land as once it was fully landed the Soldier knew his plan. He was a deserter after all and knew only death awaited him… but he'd rather die with a clear conscious as he looked to the ship side door as it opened slightly. "Don't worry." He began as he looked to his 'precious cargo,' knowing she needed to be protected at all costs. "You'll be out of their reach soon this group will help you." He said as he knew his time was limited as it was only a matter of time till the other Galra find him.

(Castle of Lions)

Once they landed Allura looked to Coran as she knew this was important. "Coran stay here and keep an eye on the scanners if more Galra arrive we need to know." Allura said as they only recently escaped the Galra they did not need to go back anytime soon.

"Of course Princess." Coran said as they group of five then left to investigate as best they can.

'Somehow I feel… this Baby's Cry was crying specifically for me in some part.' Allura thought to herself as she made her way to the exit.

(Surface)

Once the Castle of Lions drop pod opened he saw Allura there with Hung and Lance both with guns trained on him as Pidge was there as well with her Bayard active and Keith ready for anything. "You better have a good reason for calling us like this." Allura said as she glared at the Galra as he laughed a bit before coughing.

"Three parts, part 1 behold." He began gesturing to his ship and to his injury as Lance gasped at how bad the injury looked. "Part 2 because I'm a deserter I found something out I shouldn't have, stole the something to get it to you." He said as he sat there as they saw his hand was on a gun but clearly there was only one round in it. "And Part 3 I was risking my neck to get this cargo to either your group or the rebels. I'm just glad it was you." He said as he then coughed some more as Pidge saw this.

"Princess he's hurt real bad too." Pidge said as Allura saw this but if this was a ploy why injure yourself to such an extent.

"Don't worry about me… if I die… I die getting her to safety." He said as he pointed to his busted ship more importantly what's inside as they saw the door was open ever so slightly.

"Her?" Keith asked as the Galra moved a bit and grabbed not a weapon but a data pad. Which was good since Keith, Lance, and Hunk were ready to attack if need be.

"Everything you need to know is on this… but do NOT download it to the castle of Lions UNLESS you clear it of any possible bugs or viruses." The Soldier said as he then coughed some more as it was clear he was more than just simple hurt bad. "You." He said pointing to Hunk. "Give it to her." He said passing the pad to Hunk as he pointed to Allura.

"Oh um sure." Hunk said as he took the data pad and gave it to Allura while keeping his cannon trained on the soldier.

"Inside… she's waiting but heed this don't provoke her she can be feral when provoked." The soldier said as he then coughed some more. "I… I need to make sure you are not followed." He said as Allura saw what this was. He was trying to rescue someone at the cost of his own life.

"Wait give us time to heal you maybe." Allura began but the soldier would have none of it.

"NO!" He roared out as he glared at them. "If I do not do this, they WILL find her through me just honor this request I must repent for my part in this." He said as it was obvious he was sincere as Keith then began to open the side door on the ship.

Keith made sure his Bayard was deactivated as he carefully opened the door. Needless to say he was expecting a woman who was a slave or prisoner. What he got was a child possibly six years old at most as she was in the same garb Shiro was in when they found him. Skin tight suit, rags around her torso and everything. But she seemed to have remnant of a collar burn on her neck as she glared at them.

Keith saw the eyes and saw she was ready to fight if need be… not just fight but survive as she looked almost scared at the same time. Like a cornered animal whose fight and flight instincts were going wild. "Guys stay back." Keith warned his friend as he may need Allura for this. "Allura I need you here." Keith said as he carefully put his hands up and got to a knee as he looked to the girl.

Allura arrived as she hadn't gotten to look over the data but as she arrived she nearly gasped as the girl had lightly tanned skin from her perspective and duel colored silver and black hair. But what shocked Allura was her face and ears. Her ears were pointed as her face had Altean Marks on them as under it she had what may be Galra Marks on her cheeks as she glared at them.

Allura saw she was holding a dagger in her hand a simple one but showing she was willing to do what she must to live. Allura carefully approached her remembering the injured Galra's warning as she put the pieces together. 'Is there no end to Zarkon's cruelty that even children must suffer?' Allura asked mentally as she saw the state the girl was in. Allura took careful steps as the way the girl acted showed she may be a bit feral as she stepped back a bit in fear.

When Allura saw her step back she stopped and waited a bit. A simple tactic too many but one to show trust as Allura had to give her a bit even if they did not have time. "Are you ok?" Allura asked as she never thought a Galra would risk his life to save a child of all things.

The girl was silent as Allura wondered if by chance she may be a mix breed and if so would that mean there were Altean Survivors, or at least descendants who made it before Altea's destruction. But something wasn't right as the girl was hiding something on her arm as she made it seem like a dagger hold. Allura began approaching again as the girl growled a bit only for Allura to offer her hand as the girl all but flinched when she did so.

She was scared Allura could tell, scared frightened, and possibly traumatized. Allura dared not think of what she must have endured as she wondered if this trauma was why the Galra solider outside deserted his people. "Come on we'll get you somewhere safe." Allura offered as she offered the girl her hand.

She was still silent as she looked between her hand and Allura as Keith walked up a bit as well as she saw him. The girl was hesitant no doubt sacred of what she may end up with if she accepts. Once the girl took her hand Allura gently grasped it as the girl grasped it tightly like a life line of sorts.

The trio got outside as Allura gave the others a look that she will explain later as the soldier smiled content with this. "Now go…" He ordered as he needed to let the Galra who find this think it was the girl who did this… hopefully it will give them Paladins time to run. "Protect her with every fiber of your being, show her the sun, the stars, the oceans, and the universe." HE begged as it sounded like a eulogy.

"Why?" Keith asked as he wanted answers. "Why do this?" HE asked as the Galra took his gun but to their shock he pointed it at his head and smiled as the girl was wide eyed by this.

"Because it's the right thing to do… NOW GO!" He ordered as Allura hid the girl's eyes from this as soon a laser fire was heard as the Galra solider went limp as Lance yelped in shock to this.

"Well this was a bust." Lance said as it sounded like he had nothing to say really as this was shocking for them.

"Whatever he was trying to give us must be on this data pad." Pidge said as they began to return to the Castle as the girl saw the castle as a distraction and was amazed by it.

"Come on." Hunk said as they got moving.

(In the castle)

Once they got to the bridge they filled Coran in on what happened as he was nearly ready to gasp if the girl was not keen on attacking at the slightest sound. Luckily Coran agreed to take the silent girl to the medical bay to undergo a check over but she was clearly not fond of strangers as she flinched and hid away from Coran.

Allura had to go with him while Keith followed simply because he felt it was the right thing to do. Luckily it would only take a brief moment for this but during this they had Pidge come with them so they can look over the data pad the Galra gave them. While Pidge was virus cleaning Allura was reading and needless to say she didn't like what she found in the beginning.

"Project Kuron Sub-Division, Codenamed Paladins of Galra." It read as Allura read on as Keith saw this as well as the girl was quiet. "This project was started to create a new form of Paladins for Zarkon to command with Voltron, Paladins the Lions would have no choice but to follow. Though to do this DNA was a major factor and for this we needed to utilize other forms of cloning mainly combining the X and Y Chromosomes to create an embryo." Allura read to herself as Pidge saw this as well.

"The Heck they were trying to create Paladins?!" Pidge asked as that didn't sound good in the slightest.

"I regret to say that I played a role in this but it was the orders of Zarkon thus I must follow." The report or diary said as Allura realized the dead Galra was a scientist. "We felt an Altean would be a good aspect to include but we lacked stable or even surviving Altean DNA thus it was in near perfect timing when Allura of Altea was captured. With her DNA we began what we could until the attack where her DNA mainly the X chromosome was damaged beyond repair. We acquired a replacement part but the cloning project was delayed thanks to it." Allura read as she saw a sub note on it as well.

"We hoped a blood relation to the Lions current paladins maybe of help as so far Yorha was the first to successfully be created after 22 failed attempts." She read as Pidge read as well as soon they found a video with the solemn looking doctor recording the events. "With 22 failed attempts we used Yorha as a basis to clone three more so far Yorha thanks to our efforts we managed to have her grow to 6 Deca-Phoebes but the others had varying results and despite my objections the other three did not survive the following procedures to accelerate their growth to be of use to Zarkon." Was read as Allura saw it all. "We had used surrogates to carry them since incubation chambers would be more suited for when the C-Sections were performed. The surrogates though were never heard from again." He said as it was clear his voice shone the guilt he felt for this.

Allura was knocked from her viewing and reading as the girl yelped in fury as Allura looked as did Keith as it seems she needed a pod to heal some things. It seems she didn't like the pods as Allura could see why in some aspects as Keith ran over to her.

"Look you need to get better the pod will help." Keith tried to reason with her as the girl turned her head as she clearly showed how scared she was mainly the memories involved with those pods.

"Wait… Yorha." Allura said as Yorha heard her name and looked and saw the comforting look Allura was giving her. "I know it may be troubling but we won't force you into the pod." Allura said as she looked to Yorha. "But please be aware it may take longer to heal and we all want you to get better as soon as possible." Allura said as she looked to the girl in question.

Yorha looked conflicted as she looked between the pod and something more comfortable. She knew the pods the Galra put her in not to heal her but to run tests on her. Sticking wires and such into her as she didn't want to go through that not even the thought. Yorha stepped further away from the pod as Allura saw her choice and nodded.

"Ok then… I supposed bed rest will do for now." Allura said as Coran saw this.

"I have a room all set up for her, Princess." Coran said as from what he was told thus far this was a delicate situation.

(Later)

Allura helped guide Yorha to her own room which wasn't too far from Allura's room as Yorha was given bandages and some medicine to help her recovery. From what she gathered Yorha had some improperly healed bones as well as faded bruises with what Hunk would call text book abuse as needless to say the lovable oaf was trying to cook up something for Yorha later. All through this Yorha only responded with confusion, fear, and mistrust as Allura saw Keith worry for her.

Once Yorha was given her bed and showed she had blankets she waited outside Yorha's room with a chair she acquired as she began to view the data pad more. "We were told we were helping return Voltron to the Galra Empire by creating the ultimate Paladins for Zarkon to command… but I figured out that was only half-truth. They didn't want Paladins alone they wanted weapons and with the druids help we aided them." Allura read as it shown that they managed to create three more 'Paladins,' as it were. "During this time we managed to create three more clones not of Yorha mind you but of others using blood samples acquired from other prisoners one of which was made using the Earth Prisoners, followed by Allura again with a different X chromosome." She read as it showed three more kids as they were in pods monitoring their vitals. One with obvious Altean heritage but hers was more prominent as she also had some Galra mixed in.

If Allura had to wager that girl was somehow more Altean than Galra. "These kids were each being trained to be weapons, soldiers, and most of all killers." Was read as Allura saw videos of the kids being trained, the girl using a bow staff of sorts as she swung around and attacked followed by a young man with violet eyes and ebony hair as he used claw based weapons and attacked with one more young man messing with technology. "But these pups clearly did not desire to be made murders or soldiers, thus Zarkon deemed them useless and Haggar agreed. We were given the orders to expunge them and destroy all data and samples… including the kids." Allura said as she saw the video how they injected something into them that drove the kid's berserk and even saw Yorha using that knife to cut herself as she saw her arm had a bar code on it making Allura sick to her stomach.

"The Druids tried one last attempt at creating Zarkon's soldiers and had tried it on the children needless to say it was the last straw." Allura read the diary as she was wide eyed as she saw an image of this on her screen.

(Scene Break Lounge)

Allura showed the Paladins and Coran the image as they were wide eyed as they saw the four kids strapped to chairs and having their eyes forced open as needles approached this. She knew it would make them sick but Allura had to do it at least to remind them why they fought. She already finished reading it as the report was now on playback.

The images showed the Galra Solider and a few of his friends and fellow scientists as they moved to get the kids to safety. "Clearly it wasn't enough so we had no choice but to kill them… but me and my cohorts went a different path and moved them to safety." The report now diary read as they saw the kids being grabbed forcibly and dragged away only for the Galra deserter and his friends to save the kids and move them to safety. They saw how these, as much as Allura and the Paladins wanted to say otherwise, brave few Galra got the three out as fast as they could fighting their way through soldiers and druids. It seemed they agreed to split up and meet at a rendezvous point as the Galra there knew what this meant. They were traitors and deserters and it seems they were sacrificing everything to end these kids suffering and give them each a chance to be more. They even saw the ebony skinned one fire a blaster at the Sentries as they were impressed when Yorha roared out and in a savage movement attacked like a beast.

Hell they even saw her sniff about before kicking down a sneak attack before it happened showing she had heightened senses. "I… I know I do not have any right to ask this of you… but please find the others and if possible raise them stop Zarkon and build a Universe where they would live in peace and be left in peace." The report read as the Galra who got Yorha to them was all but begging them to save Yorha and their friends. "We got into contact with two locations one of them provided names to give the two boys and the third place provided us a name to give the girl. In these reports will have information we salvaged on them. The others if they made it will likely have the others." IT read as they saw the data.

Allura stopped at the profiles as she then sighed as this came the kicker. "Quiznack that girl is lucky to be alive now." Lance finally said as he realized what this was.

"It's a miracle in itself Yorha even made it." Pidge said as this seemed straight out of a science fiction novel.

"The Galra will probably be looking for her and her friends now, though." Keith said as he looked to his friends.

"Then we find them." Allura said as she stood up. "Shiro may disagree or agree once he wakes up but we will find them, bring them together, and protect them." Allura said as she looked to her friends. "This is an act of the upmost cruelty they were given the gift of life and the Galra had the gall to take advantage of that and try to warp them into weapons of war." Allura said as she seemed to be touchy on this subject.

"Well if they have names maybe we can find them?" Hunk asked as he was all for this.

"Considering they made it." Keith said as he was all for it as these kids deserved a chance to live. "But I don't know how I feel about this." Keith said as he looked to his fellow Paladins.

"The Galra are already hunting us for Voltron even if it's a new target hunting us for Yorha and her friends is the same as before only with a new target." Allura said as she looked to them. "As for their names it appears they are named as followed, the girls are named Larmina and of course Yorha, and the boys are named Daniel and Vince." Allura said as Pidge heard those as she laughed a bit.

"What got you all giggles?" Lance asked as Pidge looked.

"Oh sorry it's just a fear years back me and Matt joked about naming kids if and when I get hitched to some guy which is not going to happen mind you. I joked about naming a kid Daniel because I liked it while he joked about naming a kid Vince." Pidge said as she then began to think for a bit. 'I wonder.' Pidge asked as she wondered if Matt is out there and was able to rescue those kids.

"Ok so great plan and all but how are we supposed to find 3 clones in the universe I mean it's not like finding the Blue Lion we have absolutely no idea where to look." Hunk said as Keith sighed a bit.

"We just do what we can and help her heal." Keith said as his mind wondered to Yorha. She was alone and he knew what it was like to be honest. It was like looking in a mirror as if he thought about it clearly… she was like him before Shiro from personality… maybe she needed a Shiro in her life.

"Ok great but she's like 6 how do we take care of a 6 year old?" Lance asked as Keith sighed to this.

"First we take turns trying to bond with her let her trust us and in turn taking care of her should be simple enough." Keith said as Allura looked and nodded.

"He's right if she can trust in us we can reunite her with her friends easier." Allura said as it was their plan but right now they needed to wait till Shiro woke up to tell him and even then with the Galra on their tails 24/7 it may be difficult to do it all.

"We gotta try." Lance said as he knew these kids needed help. "So Allura which ones are yours?" Lance asked as he smirked to Allura who sighed.

"Yorha and Larmina came from my DNA but it seems the Father DNA is unknown." Allura said as she held the pad and scrolled away from the part about Yorha's parentage.

"So that kind of makes you a mom Allura." Hunk said as Allura was wide eyed and blushed as she began to walk off.

"I'm going to check on Yorha, Coran check on Shiro." Allura ordered as she walked away from them.

"Right way Princess." Coran said as once they were gone Allura walked off.

(Allura)

Allura as she walked pulled the Data pad back to the profile on Yorha as her Father DNA came from the 'Red Paladin,' as she saw a note showing that he has Galra in him. When Allura saw this and compared it to Keith it didn't take her long to realize he was unaware of his Galra lineage considering he looks as human as the others.

She wanted to bring it up but for now Yorha held priority until Shiro woke up to decide their next move. But Allura knew one thing she will make Zarkon pay for what he put Yorha, Larmina, Lance, and Daniel through. Two of them may not be hers by birth since she didn't carry them and bring them into this universe but her blood flowed through them. Allura was going to do what she can as even if she didn't agree to it… Yorha needed someone to teach her right from wrong… she needed a family and despite their antics she was lucky to have the best family around in the Castle of Lions denizens.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. So leave a review and like always ja-ne.


End file.
